This is an application to provide support for a comprehensive international symposium[unreadable] on Respiratory Syncytial Virus (RSV). RSV is an important human respiratory pathogen[unreadable] which produces severe acute illness in infants and young children as well as elderly and[unreadable] immunocompromised adults. It is a pathogen for which there are no current licensed[unreadable] vaccines and only one antiviral agent. The symposium is designed to bring together[unreadable] international experts in RSV research and related topics to discuss topics ranging from[unreadable] the basic cell and molecular biology of the virus and the host response to epidemiology,[unreadable] patterns of disease expression in the human and current and future preventative and[unreadable] therapeutic approaches to RSV infection. A companion aim of the symposium is to[unreadable] support and foster training in RSV research by predoctoral and post doctoral fellows[unreadable] through oral and poster presentations at the meeting and through the support of junior[unreadable] investigator fellowships for travel to the symposium. In addition, the symposium[unreadable] organizers actively support the participation of representatives from industry and[unreadable] government. This symposium-RSV 2007-which will be held over 3.5 days from October[unreadable] 25th-28, 2007 at Marco Island Florida, is the only scientific meeting devoted solely to the[unreadable] topic of RSV and is unique in that it brings together basic scientists, epidemiologists,[unreadable] clinical researchers and practicing physicians in a single venue.